1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick wipe eraser for chalkboards and, more particularly, pertains to erasing chalk from a chalkboard through a frame having a readily removable erasing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of erasers of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, erasers of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of eradicating marks from surfaces through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,061 to Statler discloses a blackboard eraser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,224 to Yang discloses an eraser with dust-collecting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,059 to Lee discloses an automatic dust removing eraser of a rolling friction type for blackboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,594 to Chen discloses a blackboard eraser with brushes and rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,541 to Tressler discloses a blackboard eraser apparatus with a removable lid.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,776 to Dennison discloses an automatic blackboard eraser apparatus with a track structure and drive motor.
In this respect, the quick wipe eraser for chalkboards according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of erasing chalk from a chalkboard through a frame having a readily removable erasing surface.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved quick wipe eraser for chalkboards which can be used for erasing chalk from a chalkboard through a frame having a readily removable erasing surface. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.